Fort
by AznMelody5678
Summary: "Why the heck is a fort in my apartment?" "Cause your apartment is fun!" "What! That doesn't even make any sense! How is my apartment fu- Eh? Erza! You too!"


**Hey guys! I finally got a story up! :D But it's short =_=' Look at what school has done :( I've wanted to post a story for so long but never have the time anymore. I honestly don't remember how I got this idea. Anyways, hope you like it! :)**

**Summary: "Why the heck is a fort in my apartment?"**

**"Cause your apartment is fun!"**

**"What?! That doesn't even make any sense! How is my apartment fu- Eh? Erza! You too?!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked back to her apartment from the guild. She gave a sigh.

"It was so boring today. Where the heck was my team?" Lucy wondered to herself as she walked to her apartment. When she arrived, she took out her keys and walked in. What she saw was something she never would have expected. She dropped her keys at the sight.

"…."

She stood at the door, letting it sink in before…

"What is _this_?!" Lucy screamed. Currently in front of her was a series of pillows and blankets put together around her whole apartment in almost all the rooms.

"It's a fort! DUH! You're so weird Luce." Natsu said coming from no where, throwing an arm around Lucy. A vein appeared on her head.

"_I'm_ weird? Why the heck is a fort in my apartment?" Lucy asked indignantly, annoyed as to why her apartment has turned into a pillow jungle.

"Cause your apartment is fun!" Natsu replied happily.

"What?! That doesn't even make any sense! How is my apartment fu- Eh? Erza! You too?!" Lucy exclaimed as Erza walked in with more pillows and blankets, Gray following suit.

"Hold on! Gray, Erza…What? How? Ah, nevermind." Lucy sighed waving it off.

"How do you like it so far? Pretty cool, huh?" Gray asked, setting the items down.

"Aye!" Happy shouted from a pillow tunnel.

"Oi…Where are you getting all these pillows?" Lucy asked sweat dropping. She honestly saw a forest, not a fort. And where the heck are they getting so many pillows! She knew for a fact that she didn't have _this_ many blankets and pillows.

"Oh don't worry about that. We just brought some of our own." Erza explained as she stacked some pillows and made some kind of tunnel. Lucy looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that you guys own this many pillows? Because I don't own that many, so that would make majority of these you guys' pillows." Lucy said not believing if this is actually how many pillows her teammates owned.

"No, we borrowed some from the guild and some guild members." Erza said nonchalantly.

_And they didn't wonder why you needed blankets and pillows?_ She thought.

"No you idiot! That can't go there or it will collapse!" Lucy heard Gray shout and turned her attention to the two male members.

"I can do whatever I want, Popsicle!" Natsu shouted.

"Ash brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Hothead!"

And the two broke out into a pillow fight. However, this made Lucy worry. The last time they got into a pillow fight, she got shot out a window with a pillow. She shuddered. Imagine what would happen if that happened in her home, especially with _her_ team. But her imagination was put to a pause when Erza appeared behind them. The two gulped and turned around, trembling.

"NO fighting. This fort is important, so it must not be knocked down. Understand?" Erza asked in a seriously deadly aura. The two saluted in fear.

"H-Hai!"

"S-She's taking this too seriously." Lucy stuttered nervously inching away from the three.

"Aye! We spent a while on it! It's fun to be in too! That's probably why Erza is mad. You should try it out Lushy!" Happy chirped flying beside her while eating a fish. Lucy sighed. She would join them eventually.

Lucy shrugged. "Eh, why not?" Lucy said crawling in a tunnel after Happy while the three fought. When she got to the other side, she was dumbfounded.

"Is this some kind of castle or something!" Lucy shouted as she entered the humongous fort that took up basically her whole apartment.

"No, just a fort." Erza answered from behind, rising from the tunnel.

Lucy shook her head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how you guys do it." Lucy sighed as she crawled out. She glanced around and still saw a comfortable jungle. Her eyes landed on Natsu who had a thinking face on.

"Natsu?" Lucy called. Natsu hummed before snapping his fingers with a struck of an idea.

"Oh! I got it! We can throw the bed out to make more room!" He thought aloud. He turned and saw Lucy. "Oh, hey Lucy."

"IDIOT!" She screamed in anger throwing a pillow at him making him fly out the window.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review! Sorry if anyone was out of character or anything like that :P **


End file.
